Hurt Badly
by toonanimefan
Summary: Scenes that could have been deleted from the episode "Wrath of Tiger Claw" because it didn't focus that much on both Casey and Mikey being hurt by Tiger Claw, and will show what should happen after the episode was over. Warning there will be spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Still don't own T.M.N.T. Here's a little story that will focus more on Casey while he was hurt and Mikey being hurt. This story will also be showing what I think would have happened between the parts in the episode we did see, and after it ended. Warning is that there will be spoilers.**

Casey was in so much pain, he was just thrown off a roof by Tiger Claw. He looked up weakly and saw his phone in front of him. With the strength he had left he lifted his arm up and pressed the panic button so it would contact Raph. After he did that he blacked out.

The next thing he knew was that he heard someone calling his name urgently. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Raph and Mikey kneeling next to him. Raph seeing that he was awake asked, "Casey what happened to you man?"

Casey groans in and pain and says, "It was that Tiger dude….he threw me off a building."

"What?!" Raph yells.

Raph looked like he was about to go and hunt Tiger Claw down but Mikey stopped him by saying, "Raphie come on we got to take Casey back to the Lair…"

They got back to the Lair, Raph put Casey on the couch and Mikey went into the kitchen to make something for Casey.

Raph was staring at Casey feeling anger towards the overgrown cat. He then hears someone coming in the entrance of the Lair. He looks and gets even more angry seeing that his other two brothers and April have brought Karai to the Lair!

********Time skips to when Tiger Claw leaves with Karai********

Tiger Claw had just left with an unconscious Karai and Leo was just about ready to go after them. But before Tiger Claw left out the window Raph and Donnie ran over to Mikey who was really injured. It wasn't until Leo tried to get them to go after them that he realized that Mikey was badly hurt.

Leo still tried to get them to go even after Donnie had told them that Mikey's shell might have been knocked lose. He stopped after Raph states, "She was raised by Shredder. She's probably being welcomed home by _daddy_ right now."

They then started heading home. With Donnie's help, Raph got Mikey into his arms being careful of his shell. They were walking with Raph in the middle, Donnie in the front and Leo being behind them. Donnie and Raph could tell that Leo was feeling guilty in not being able to bring Karai back to the Lair to her real father, but that's not important right now; Mikey is.

**********Time skips to when they get to the Lair**********

When they got back home they took Mikey to the Lab where Splinter and April were, taking care of Casey. When Splinter saw the state Mikey was in, he immediately went and helped them put Mikey on a cot.

They found that Mikey's shell was definitely knocked lose, and he had a concussion, but overall was fine and he just needed to take it easy for a few days so his shell could heal. Leo left the room then heading for the dojo, Raph glaring at the back of his head.

Everyone who was in the room eyes widened when they heard a groan come from Casey's direction. This meant one thing Casey was waking up….

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Next chapter will have Casey wake up and then Mikey. Also it might have a fight between Leo and Raph. Please R &R! Let me know how bad of a fight you think Leo and Raph should have…like for example if it ended up with them using weapons would you want someone like Donnie, Splinter, etc. to stop them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry this took so long, I was busy with my other stories and stuff in life. Anyway I don't own T.M.N.T. This chapter will have Casey awake and April taking him to the kitchen to tell him what he missed (I'm going to show that because I want to make Casey be in shock) I'm also going to have Mikey wake up in this chapter.**

April rushed over to Casey and took his hand (much to Donnie's annoyance).

"Casey? Come on wake up."

Right then Casey opens his eyes and groans then looks at April "Oh hey Red. What happened?"

"You got attacked by Tiger Claw and he threw you off a building."

"That explains why it feels like I got hit by a bus. (Looks over at Mikey's unconscious form) What happened to Mikey?"

Raph with a scowl on his face exclaims "Oh nothing, just that Leo brings the princess of the foot clan here! This causes us to have to take her to this place to fight that over sized cat, who beats the shell out of Mikey! Then when Mikey's hurt after that cat leaves with an unconscious Karai, Leo just wants to go after them to get Karai and leave Mikey who's hurt!"

Casey looking at him in confusion says "I guess you and Leo are fighting….Wait Karai?! Did I miss something here dude?"

April sighs and starts helping him get up "Come on Casey let's get you to the kitchen for something to eat and I'll explain to you there about all the stuff that happened when you were unconscious."

She gets him into a standing position with his arm on her shoulder so she could help him walk. They walk towards the Lab door to go to the kitchen. Without April noticing Casey shoots a mocking smirk and a wink at Donnie who was looking really jealous right then. The only ones left in the Lab were Donnie, Raph and an injured Mikey. (Leo went to the Do-Jo)

In the kitchen:

April had just finished explaining to Casey what had happened. Casey was in complete shock that so much had happened.

Then Splinter walks in and smiles at April and Casey.

"It is nice to see that you are awake and well Casey."

Casey who was in his thoughts got a little startled when Splinter spoke suddenly.

"Oh… ah… yeah. So sorry about…um…. what happened with… um… Karai…"

"Why thank you. So April I take it that Raphael is angry at Leonardo right now."

"Yes Master Splinter it is most likely that those two are going to start fighting soon."

"Yes…when my sons were younger Leonardo and Raphael would always fight….Michelangelo would always try very desperately to get them to stop but when he couldn't he would go and get Donatello."

Casey asks him "Was Donnie able to stop them from fighting?"

April also looked interested in finding out whether or not Donnie was able to stop the older brothers from fighting.

"Yes my son Donatello would come up behind them and whack the two of them in the head with his staff…it always got them to stop."

Casey and April started to laugh a little when Splinter was chuckling about the thought of when the turtles were younger.

Back in the Lab:

Donnie was working on his computer while Raph was sitting next to the bed Mikey was on, holding his little brother's hand. Then out of nowhere Raph felt Mikey squeeze his hand.

"Donnie! Mikey just squeezed my hand I think he might be waking up!"

Donnie rushes over and he and Raph start trying to coax their little brother to wake up. After a few minutes of trying, Mikey opens his "Baby, Blue eyes" with a pained groan…

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Ah a Cliffhanger! Next chapter will have Mikey fully awake and a really big fight between Leo and Raph. Do you guys think I should have Splinter, April and Casey witness it and see Donnie maybe stop it? Let me know in your reviews, so please R &R.**


End file.
